insanity
by chi chi chi hunney senpai
Summary: Tohru has lost everything....how can the Sohmas help? please r&r! more chapters to come! sorry for a short 1st chapter!
1. a new start

_**A new start**_

_I wonder what I'll do with mom later?_ she stopped and put her finger to her lips for a small pause, as she thought at what the surprise her mom had promised her later that day after school could be, and now here she was, walking home, pondering on where she would be taken. she carried on past rows of shops on broad street, spying several interesting ones with all sorts of objects in them, a small shop caught her eye, with small and delicate china bears in the window. _mom would love one of these!_ and in through the tiny door she skipped, a huge grin plastered across her face.

But this was all about to change. "mom!" she said happily as she came out the shop with a small, pastel yellow bear cupped in her hands, and saw her mother, kyoko Honda carrying a large amount of shopping in her hands. "oh! Tohru!" She said looking startled and anxious in one flash across her face, and just as fast as it appeared, it was gone, and a smile crept in as she recognised the young 17 year old girl in front of her. "you wouldn't help an old lady cross the street to her apartment?" she said, a cheeky look added to this comment made Tohru giggle like a small child.

"mom your not old!" she grinned, but as they walked across the busy street, they did not notice the tram coming down the hill……

" quick! Stop the tram! Put on the brakes!" was heard from the conductor of the tram rolling at 40 miles an hour down the hill, quickly gaining speed as it got to the steepest part. "I….I can't!" shouted the driver panic spread on his face as fast as the tram was rolling, "the brakes they're stuck!" he grabbed the brake stick with both of his hands and pulled, the conductor joined him, grabbing the other side of the stick and pushed. as hard as the men tried they could not prevent what was going to happen…..

"look out!" a cry was heard from the crowd as they stared in awe at what they knew was going to happen.

"Tohru! Keep back!" screamed kyoko as her terrified eyes saw the out of control tram racing towards them. She pushed Tohru out of the way of the danger, only to put herself in the centre of it. As tohru shook her head and went to stand up she was pulled up by strong arms, pulling her towards a tall and serious looking man, he told her to not look back, to just stay here and wait for him to return, but she couldn't understand what he meant, and so, out of pure instinct she went against his orders, and spun around, searching as she turned, for her mother. She stopped. Now she fully understood what he meant, and instantly wished she had listened. She had found her mother. She suddenly heard a scream but realised, it was not from the crowd, but from her own mouth, a strong, and pure scream, that, as she soon found out, she could not stop, as much as she tried. _mom! No! please be ok! You have to be ok! _she rushed to her mothers side, and stared in horror as a large pool of blood was added to the already gathering pool, a crimson blanket spreading from her delicate head, her face a deathly white, her eyes closed. "no! mom! Please, wake up!" a panic spread through Tohru Honda like no other. Suddenly the blackened rims parted around kyokos eyes, and she wearily stared up at tohru and the tall man standing next to her, a saddened look on his face, a petrified look on hers. "please……please….sir……take care of her……she's all I had left…..please" she reached out and took her daughters hand, pain flashing across her face, as she raised her head a little, the man crouched down and held her head. "please, try not to move, my name is Hatori….I am a doctor." she smiled and turned to her daughter, a member of the crowd had rushed to help Hatori hold a bandage against her head, "Tohru?…….Tohru look at me……" Tohru turned tears running down her cheeks. "mom?" kyokos reply shocked her beyond thought. "Tohru……my little Tohru…….when I am gone….." but she was interrupted by tohru, a desperate look upon her face. "No mom! I won't let you go! You can't! please! We've called an ambulance, you…..you'll be ok!" she was sobbing now, holding her moms hand to her cheek. "Tohru……you know that's not true……look at me……..I'm….I'm almost gone! But listen to me, I'm not going……I'm not going away from you…..I'll be right here" and her hand left Tohru's cheek, slipped to the place where her heart was, and Tohru gave a small smile, that vanished when the hand slipped further down, landing with a thump on the ground. Kyoko Honda was dead.


	2. a new home

_**New home**_

"no….." _mom? You can't be, just…you…you have to be alive please… mom? Please wake up?_ "mom!" Tohru Honda stood screaming in a crowd of surveyors watching her, waiting for what she would do or say next, anxious of the situation. "Tohru?" Hatori approached the young woman, pity spread across his face. " Tohru, there's nothing we can do, she's…she's gone." he put his arm around her, and held her, while she sobbed into his chest. " I know this is painful for you, but I suppose must follow your moms wishes, unless there is a relative you can stay with?" she shook her head slowly. "ok then we'll wait for the ambulance to take your mother. Would you like to go with her?" again, she shook her head, and, bending down, she quickly kissed her mothers forehead, and whispered "I love you" in her ear, then, standing up, she turned to Hatori, "can we go now?" she said this almost in a whisper, this brought small and unnoticed tears to his eyes, but however small, he quickly wiped his eyes and smiled. "of course, let's go" as they started to walk the ambulance appeared sirens wailing, and several men stepped out. "time of death must've been around two minutes ago," said a man, dressed in green overalls and shaking his head he spoke again " if only we had received the call earlier" again he shook his head and started to place the body into a large corpse bag. As Tohru and Hatori disappeared over the hill, she turned and whispered "goodbye….mom" Hatori heard this and hugged her, he couldn't imagine what she was going through, she had just lost her mother, and yet, she remained in silent thought, he was surprised that she wasn't bawling her eyes out. still, she must be in a state of shock, so he pushed the thought aside and continued on, looking for the turning towards the sohma house. When he spotted it she glanced up at him in confusion._ a doctor and he doesn't live in the city? How strange! He must be really busy with patients all over the city and he lives outside of it! Strange……… _"where……where are we going?" she asked him, as they turned onto the narrow path. But, before he could answer shouts could be heard from up ahead and two figures could be seen racing towards them "shut up! You damn rat! I'll kill you I swear I will!" this comment came from the figure on the right. Tohru was intrigued by this boy, he had a tall slender figure, with baggy brown pants and a black top…..and orange hair! She wondered if he had dyed it or whether it was natural, and she giggled at the thought, forgetting about the tragedy behind her, until it returned to her a split second later, and she frowned, then turned to study the other boy. She gasped. He was so handsome! He had, again, a tall and slender figure, but with bluey grey/purple hair! And soft purple eyes that made him look almost hazy, as if she was in a dream. She was aghast with pleasure at how handsome he looked.

_Ummmm…_she suddenly thought as she realised how close they were getting, and went to move out of the way, but froze as Hatori spoke: "kyo! Yuki! What are you doing? Can you not see we have a guest! Apologise now!" she looked up a startled look on her face "oh no! it's….it's ok! I, I don't mind at all! Please you don't have to apologise!" the two boys stopped and looked at her with confusion as she babbled out her words, bowing continuously. "my names Tohru Honda, it's a pleasure to meet you!" the handsome one that she thought was yuki smiled and said "don't worry miss……Honda? It's a pleasure to meet you too…..oh have you been crying?" the sudden memory flooded back to her and she started to sob " look what you did now! You stupid rat! You've made her cry!" the orange haired boy rushed over to her, and surprised her by hugging her. _I've just met him, and already we are hugging!_ she started, jumping back with shock and he smiled " don't worry I won't bite, she let out a small giggle, and his smile widened. " my names kyo, this here (and at his words he pointed to yuki) is Yuki, he won't bite either, but he's a real pain" he smirked as he looked back at Yuki, who, for the first time since she met him was scowling. " let's rethink that thought shall we, you stupid cat!" Tohru was left switching her head between the two boys as they quarrelled once again, curses flying everywhere. She looked worried and so Hatori spoke softly in her ear: "shall we continue to the house?" she nodded. Confused at the situation. she and Hatori approached the house, accompanied by a pair of boys shooting daggering looks at each other behind their backs. When they reached the door, Hatori raised his hand to knock, but before he could make a sound the door swung open, and a cheery face beamed down at them. " Ha'ri!!!" sang the man in the door way as he shook his hand, " your home!….and who's this? not your girlfriend I hope, tut tut you naughty man!" at this kyo pushed through and knocked him to the ground with the words: "you sick bastard!" Tohru looked up at him in horror, first the kind and gentle boy who hugged her, and now this? She couldn't handle it. She passed out then and there, falling backwards towards the rocks by the porch. Yuki, who had seen her fall, grabbed her back before she dd herself any damage, and slowly lifted her back onto the porch floor, he held her in his lap, staring at her delicate features, wondering what sh had been through, as Hatori hadn't told them yet. But they were all soon to find out, as Hatori helped the man to his feet, he said shigure (the man), Yuki Kyo, listen to me, this is Tohru Honda, she is 17 years old and has jus lost her mother in a serious accident, luckily she wasn't hurt, but her mother is dead, she has no other relatives, and it was her mothers last dying wish that I take care of her, and seeing as I do infact live here in case you hadn't noticed, she is going to live here from now on. So I want you all to be careful in what you say to her" as he finished all three men glanced up at him, a sorrowful look on their faces, "poor girl" whispered yuki as he stared at the small frame of a girl in his lap.


	3. a new family

_**A new family**_

Tohru awoke with a start. She quickly sat up, but had to sink back down as a throbbing pain shot through her head _owwwww…what happened?_ she attempted to sit up once more, but failed again with a shiver shooting through her veins. As she opened her eyes wearily, the door slid open and yuki came in, with a steaming bowl of stewed leeks in one hand, a cup of fruit tea in the other. "I'm afraid you passed out, and now you have a cold, so Hatori ordered for you to stay in bed and not to get out until later tomorrow. Uhhhh! here's your soup" he mumbled as he set down the meal on a tray next to the bed. He helped her sit up, placing an ice pack on her head which calmed the pain, and then handed her the tray. "uh…..miss Honda?"

"yes….Yuki?"

"uh, is it ok if…if I stay here? And…and chat to you?" she smiled, _she's so pretty when she's smiling like this_ he thought. "of course you can, yuki that would be very kind of you!"

This brought a grin to yuki sohma's face, and he sat down on the end of her bed, and said nothing until she had finished her leeks and tea.

"so, uh miss Honda" he stammered, trying to make conversation but being careful what he said at the same time was difficult. "how, how are you feeling?" he instantly mentally kicked himself, realising what he had just said.

A small frown crept onto her face, and a tear escaped her eye, trickling down her cheek. Yuki gasped, now he had done it. He reached out his hand and swept away her tear, a look of sorrow on his face. He pulled her close, and held her whilst she wept, he understood. Understood how she felt, as, he too had lost his mother at a young age, younger than this, when he was six. And now he was 17 he was over it, tough he still missed her dearly. "I am sorry" he whispered in her ear. She turned to him, and, without thinking wrapped her arms around his neck, and burying her head into his muscly chest…and instantly turned away. a dark shade of cherry on her cheeks. He also, blushed though not as much. "m…miss Honda?" he was surprised at her actions, though silently pleased. She turned, tears once again filling her eyes. "oh oh!" he panicked, "please….miss Honda! Don't cry, it's ok"

She turned from him and lay her face in her pillow, her shoulders shaking. He put his hand on her shoulder, desperately trying to calm her down. "please……" she said the words mumbled and smaller than a whisper. "please…..I…I didn't know what I was doing…….forgive me?…..Yuki?" he looked back at her, her blue emeralds glinting in the moonlight. "why are you apologising? You don't need to, I'm not hurt, miss Honda please….don't cry?" she raised her head a little and smiled through her tears. He wiped them away with a single finger, and then he spoke to her softly "shall we go down for dinner now?" she nodded. _yes dinner, that will cheer me up_ she thought. And so, he stood up, and held her hand until they reached the doorway, when they both sat down side by side at the table.

After a delicious chicken ramen, Tohru decided that she might like to go for a walk, and wondered if kyo and yuki would like to go. Then she had a thought, they seemed to not really like each other that much…..hmmm, she thought she would ask anyway, just in case they were in good moods.

"um kyo?" she asked nervously if the boy would listen. He turned and smiled when he recognised the girl. "yes?….." she blushed a little. "um….well I'm going for a walk, and uh, I was w…wondering if you would like to come too?" he jumped at the chance. " s…sure" she laughed at his uncertainty and then blushed once more "uh well I asked y….yuki as well and he's coming too….if…if that's ok with you?" he suddenly scowled but then realised he was scaring her. _I guess I could put up with that damn yuki……_ "uh…….um……well I uh….I mean……" he sighed "sure." but he looked shocked when she started bowing profusely and saying over and over each time she bowed "thank you kyo! Thank you very much!" he laughed, he was coming to like this girl, she looked a bit dim at times, but sounded determined and intelligent at others. And so he, yuki and Tohru set off, over the hill, towards the centre of town. Once they reached the hill, they stopped as they saw simultaneously a cloak swept away, as if someone had been watching them. They carried on walking, a little more cautious this time, until they reached the city, when they carried on walking, until, suddenly Tohru stopped. Not a word escaped her mouth as the two men frantically asked what was wrong-seeing as she was almost in the middle of the street- yuki suddenly had a thought. He walked to Tohru, looked at her eyes, and followed her gaze. He realised in an instant why she stopped. There, in the middle of the road was a large, brown, mark, where blood once was. Still she said nothing. Kyo followed yuki's gaze and also clicked. Both boys knew they had to move, before the lights turned green and the cars killed them all. They, for once acted together, and lifted her up, just slightly, so that they could carry her under one arm and use the other to hold her hand. When they reached the other side, Tohru didn't move, didn't speak. Despite their attempts, they could not make her talk. "miss Honda!" yuki was getting very worried, as she turned silently, reminding him of Saki, and walked right back to the middle of the road.

The lights turned green._ damn Japanese traffic lights_ thought kyo as he turned a white unknown to this planet, and could only watch as the cars started to drive away from the stop section. Yuki rushed to the frozen Tohru, trying to pull her away, only to fail. He decided to push her away, though it would make him feel terrible doing this to her, she was so fragile! But it had to be done. He stepped forward, braced himself, and shoved. She flew through the air like a bird, and landed softly on the pavement, well, not softly, but gracefully. She was now fully aware of her surroundings, she cried.

Yuki stood in the road, panic spreading across his face. The car headlights got closer and closer….suddenly, the cloak, the person beneath it. Saki. She landed next to him, missing him by inches. She stood up almost as fast as she fell, and grabbed his hand. "yuki, please listen run now we don't have time. When those cars reach through those traffic lights we are dead."


	4. sorrow, suprise and romance

_**Sorrow, surprise, and romance**_

"_yuki please, run now, when those cars get through those traffic lights we are dead."_

_Tohru screamed._

As yuki watched the cars race off past the young woman, he noticed she wasn't standing anymore, and feared the worst. Tohru also saw she had fallen, and then she saw it…..a black cloak, a black heap of clothes, she sighed inside, and she knew Hanajima was dead. But, as the cars stopped their steady flow of colour, she noticed one thing. There was no body under the mass of black. She rushed across to the pile, and stared in awe at what she saw. A black spider, with purple eyes, not unlike yuki's, staring right back up at her. "s…saki?" she stammered. "w..what IS this?" the spider turned it's head. All of a sudden there was a POOF! And in the middle of the road was a naked, 17 year old girl, her head bowed. Yuki and Tohru, joined by kyo suddenly jumped in front of the girl, facing away, whilst she got her long black dress back around her slender figure. The three walked to the pavement, their arms around each other. Meanwhile, back at the house, shigure had heard that Tohru was bringing home a young friend of hers, and was rather pleased. "high school girls! High school girls! Two for me! High school girls!" he sang as he cleaned the main entrance room. Back at the scene of the almost-accident, the three were sat in a café, slowly sipping tea, and talking to Saki about her mysterious transformation. "well…..when I was five my mother was cursed by an evil spirit, a curse that turned anyone born related to her into small creatures, whenever we are in trouble. this may not seem too bad, but 'trouble' also includes falling in love, unless I secretly become a lesbian." she smirked at this comment, and added "not that it will happen anytime soon" Tohru was sat next to her, her eyes full of pity, "oh hanajima, so, this is why you never got close to anyone, and spoke in your monotone voice?" Saki nodded, yes that was why. she never wanted to get close to anyone so that they would not get hurt, and the monotone voice? Put on, but for so long, it had become her real voice, although her true voice was deep within her. She smiled sadly, "so, Tohru, shall we continue to your new home? I wish to meet this… shigure and hatori." Tohru smiled. "oh! Of course! Oh Saki, you'll love them! They are so kind and helpful!" as they paid and started to leave, yuki held onto Tohru's arm, and asked her if he could speak to her secretly. She nodded, noting the seriousness on his face, and….was that a hint of sadness? They told the other two to carry on, and that they would catch them up, and then yuki pulled her to a corner. "uh…. Miss.honda, I…I just I…..uh" she smiled, obviously this was difficult for him. She held his arm and spoke softly. "yes…..yuki?" he blushed on his pale and handsome face. "uh…miss. Honda I feel like I may…….may be falling for you. I….I know it's sudden as I've only known you for two weeks, but you are special, special to me." she hadn't been expecting this. She blushed a dark crimson. "I……I feel the same way…..yuki?…..you….your special to me too."

He was very pleased with this news, and pulled her close for a deep, passionate kiss. She had no intention of pulling away from him, but she spotted her friend arisa uotani. She pulled apart, leaning against the wall, to make herself look like they were simply chatting, but uo still wasn't happy. Hey, what the hell are you doing to her?!!!" yuki blushed. He hadn't expected this. "uh…..hello, my name is y.." but he stopped abruptly when arisa stopped and blushed furiously. "oh…. Uh…. Prince yuki, I had no idea…….I am sorry" that's right, he remembered, this girl is in his class. Arisa uotani, of class 2D. She sat next to Saki. "why are you apologising miss uotani?" she blushed again, and started to mumble, when, all of a sudden she gained back her confidence. "well I was going to ask you what you were doing to my little Tohru, but I think I've worked that one out." she gave an evil smirk to yuki as if to say, "you bastard." he shrunk back, scared of the look she was giving him. He was glad tohru was looking away at this point. Uo laughed, _what a wuss! _"so, Tohru, I was thinking that I could come see your mom today." _oh god, she doesn't know, what's Tohru going to do?_ yuki glanced at her, she was crying, but silently. He turned to Uo. "may I speak to you, miss uotani?" she nodded, a confused look on her face. "


End file.
